Marry Me
by Ebby Kim
Summary: [YunJae/Drabble] Yunho Side : O-oh! No! Aku akan menikahi seorang namja! Panik! Tentu saja aku panik. Tak pernah kubayangkan akan menikah secepat ini, apalagi dengan seorang namja. Huwee.. eomma.. appa.. apa salahku ?


**Ebby's Stories Line :**

– **Marry Me –**

Hari ini sedikit membosankan, tidak ada hal berguna yang dapat ku gunakan. Hanya berbaring di kasurku yang empuk ini. Di luar sedang hujan lebat sejak pagi tadi, membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah dan melakukan aktivitas rutin.

Aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah kamar tempat banyak anak sekolah yang kost. Bukannya tidak punya teman kamar, tapi di tempat kost ku ini mewajibkan tinggal sendiri. Makanya aku sering merasa bosan kalau sendirian di kamar. Kalau bertandang ke kamar sebelah, rasanya malas sekali, apalagi mereka juga jarang main ke kamarku.

_Tok tok tok_.

Aku mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarku. Aneh sekali, kenapa malam-malam begini ada yang ingin menemuiku? Suara ketukan pintu itu makin kencang dan terdengar sangat tidak beraturan. Hash, orang ini bisa bersabar tidak sih?

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan malas menuju pintu. Memutar _handle_ dan membuka pintunya sedikit. Mataku membulat, mendapati seorang..–ung, _namja _atau _yeoja_?–sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Kenapa ada _yeoja_–mungkin–yang bisa masuk ke tempat kost para _namja_ malam-malam begini? Malah bajunya basah kuyup. Apa dia mau minta tolong dipinjami baju? Ahh.. apa kata pemilik kost nanti ada _yeoja_ yang masuk ke dalam kamarku? Bisa-bisa aku di tendang keluar dari kost ini.

"Tolong aku.. aku mohonn.. _jebaall_~" katanya dengan wajah ketakutan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sepertinya dia benar-benar ketakutan. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia masuk ke dalam kamar ku begitu saja. Kalau ada yang melihat _yeoja_ ini masuk kamarku, bisa mati aku. Tidak hanya pemilik kost yang menendangku dari sini, pastinya berita tentang _yeoja_ ini juga akan tersebar ke sekolah dan aku di keluarkan dari sekolah. _Aigoo_, aku tak mau itu terjadi.

"_Mianhae_, _anni-yeyo_[maaf, aku tak bisa]." Kataku yang sepertinya membuatnya kecewa.

"_Jebal_, tolong aku. Kalau kau tidak menolongku, aku akan mati. Tolong aku, _jebaall_.." rengeknya lagi. Wajahnya masih saja terlihat ketakutan.

Tunggu, mati? Mati?! Apa maksudnya, kalau aku tidak menolongnya dia akan mati? Aku 'kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu?. Aah.. lama-lama aku kasihan juga melihat wajahnya yang ketakutan itu. Dia seperti mengalami suatu hal yang buruk. Ku lihat ke sekeliling luar kamarku, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat _yeoja_ ini ada di depan kamar. Setelah ku rasa aman, ku buka pintu kamarku lebih lebar lagi.

"Masuklah." Kataku.

Kemudian dia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ku lihat badannya menggigil saat melewatiku. Ku tutup pintu lalu melangkah mendekati _yeoja_ itu yang kini sedang duduk di lantai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Pasti dia kedinginan.

Ku ambil selimut yang ada di atas kasur. Lalu menyerahkan padanya. Dia menyambutnya dan langsung melilitkan selimutku itu ke tubuhnya yang masih basah karena air hujan. Aku memperhatikannya sejenak, dia memang terlihat sedang mempunyai masalah yang berat. Tapi, kenapa dia malah lari padaku?

"Apa masalahmu?" Tanyaku sembari duduk lalu bersandar pada tempat tidur.

"_Uri abeoji_[ayahku]." Jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

"_Wae geurae_?[ada apa dengan ayahmu]." Tanyaku lagi layaknya seorang poslisi yang mengintrogasi tersangka pelaku kriminal.

"_Aboeji_ku ingin menikahkanku dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal. Aku tidak mau.. aku belum mau menikah. Umurku masih tujuh belas tahun, aku tidak mau membuang masa remaja ku dengan menikah. _Abeoji_ sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku. _Eomma_ juga tidak mau membantuku menjelaskannya pada abeoji. Aku merasa seakan-akan aku ini hanya mainan mereka. Aku tidak mau bertemu mereka lagi." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku mengerti alasannya untuk pergi dari rumah. Aku pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Masa-masa remaja harusnya diisi dengan pengalaman bahagia bersama teman, sekolah dan memperlajari hal-hal baru. Tidak menikah dan mengubah semuanya. Seorang remaja yang dipaksa menikah dini, akan sangat tidak baik terhadap mentalnya. Huh, begini-begini aku tidak buta pengetahuan.

"_Ireumi nugu-eyo_?[namamu siapa]. " Tanyaku lagi. Aku 'kan tidak mungkin terus memanggilnya '_yeoja_ itu'.

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong _imnida_." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengangukkan kepalaku. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dia terdiam, tidak menjawabku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. tapi kalau ku tebak, pasti dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara supaya dia tidak jadi dinikahkan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalinya itu.

"_Dowa juseyo_?[maukah kau membantuku]." Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"_Ne_?" Tebakanku salah.

"Maukah kau berpura-pura menjadi _namjachingu_ku?" Tanyanya yang sukses membuatku terlonjak kaget. "_Uri abeoji-ga_[ayahku] pasti menyusulku dan menemukanku disini. Tolonglah.. kali ini saja." Lanjutnya.

"_Andwae_." Kataku cepat. Enak saja, membiarkan dia masuk ke kamar, aku harus berpikir tiga kali.

"_Jebal_.. kau tidak tahu _abeoji_ku, beliau sangat kasar. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Dia bahkan bisa membunuhku kalau aku tidak menuruti keinginannya." Katanya lagi.

Jujur, aku sangat terkejut mendengar penuturannya. Mendengar ayahnya sangat kasar saja sudah membuatku takut, apalagi aku harus mengakui dia sebagai _yeojachingu_ku, bisa-bisa aku ditebas ayahnya. Aku tidak mau, aku takut. Aku ini masih muda, aku belum mau mati di tangan orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ku buat sakit hati.

_Tok tok tok_.

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk lagi. _Aigoo_, siapa sih yang malam-malam begini mau bertandang ke kamarku. Aku sudah cukup pusing membiarkan _yeoja_ ini masuk kamarku. Aku berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu.

"_Hajima_, _geunyeneun abeoji-ga_[jangan itu pasti ayahku]." Katanya menghentikanku saat aku sedang memutar knop pintu.

"Tidak mungkin." Balasku lalu membuka pintu.

"_Ha-hajima_.." jeritnya tertahan karena aku sudah membuka pintu.

Saat aku membuka pintu, aku melihat seorang lelaki yang ku perkirakan umurnya sudah 40 tahunan dengan tampang sangar berdiri di hadapanku. Dia mengancungkan sesuatu yang panjang di depan wajahku. Aku tidak tahu itu apa, benda itu sangat panjang dan runcing di ujungnya, benda itu dibalut dengan kain yang menutupi seluruh badannya. _Omo_, apakah itu samurai?

"Jaejoong_ eodieya_?[mana Jaejoong]" Tanyanya dengan nada suara yang membuatku merinding.

"_Abeoji_." Jerit Jaejoong dari kamarku. Sekarang dia berada di belakangku. "_Abeoji_, _jebal_.." lanjutnya.

"_Neo_! Kau mau mempermalukan _aeboji_! _Jja_, _dorawa_![ayo pulang], calon suamimu sudah menunggu di rumah." Balas _ahjussi_ ini dengan tatapan sangarnya.

"_Abeoji_, _anniya_~" rengek Jaejoong. "_Abeoji ige, nae namjachingu_. aku tidak mau menikah dengan siapapun kecuali dia." Kata Jaejoong seraya memeluk lengan kananku.

_Omo_.. aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau, kenapa dia tetap mengatakan kalau aku ini _namjachingu_nya? Matilah aku. Jung Yunho sampai disinilah hidupmu, kau tidak akan pernah merasakan yang indahnya masa remaja. Kau akan mati Yunho, sebentar lagi. Benda yang di acungkan _ahjussi_ ini masih berada di depan mataku. Dengan sekali gerakan bisa menusuk wajah dan aku mati seketika. Tamat.

"_Jeongmalya_?" suara _ahjussi_ terdengar melemah.

"_Ne_!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang cukup tegas.

Jaejoong menarik lenganku memberi kode supaya mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang di katakannya. "_Ne_, _na-nam-ja-chi-ngu-ya_." Ucapku terbata-bata.

Bagaimana aku tidak terbata-bata? Melihat benda yang diacungkan _ahjussi_ ini masih berada di depan mataku. Kemudian _ahjussi_ menurunkan benda yang sedari tadi membuatku membeku karena ketakutan. Setelah itu, _ahjussi_ melembutkan wajahnya membuatku heran.

"_Geurae_[baiklah], _abeoji_ tidak bisa memaksamu menikah dengan orang itu karena kau sudah punya _namjachingu_." Kata _ahjussi_ membuatku lega.

"_Jeongmal abeoji_?" Jaejoong kedengaran senang.

"_Ne_.. Tapi, kau akan tetap menikah. Menikah dengan _namjachingu_mu ini." Ujar _ahjussi_ sukses membuat mataku melotot.

"_MWO_?!" Teriakku kaget.

"_Abeoji_~" Jaejoong juga berteriak sembari melepaskan tanganya yang memeluk lenganku.

"Kenapa kalian terkejut? Bukankah kalian pacaran, jadi tidak ada masalah." Kata _ahjussi_.

Rasanya aku ingin memukul _ahjussi_. Bukan bermaksud kurang ajar, tapi _ahjussi_ sepertinya benar-benar ingin putrinya menikah di usia belia. Apa tidak tahu akibat pernikahan dini? Hash.. membuatku kesal saja.

"_Jja, _dorawa. Kita urus pernikahanmu dengan _namjachingu_mu ini." _Ahjussi_ menarik tangan Jaejoong.

_Ahjussi_ membuka kain pembungkus benda panjang yang ia acungkan padaku tadi. Dan ternyata benda itu adalah payung. Payung?! Aku merasa tertipu. Ku pikir benda itu adalah samurai yang bisa menebas leherku dengan satu gerakan kilat.

_Ahjussi_ dan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Aku lega akhirnya Jaejoong tidak dinikahkan oleh orang yang tidak di kenalnya, tapi aku juga masih sedikit kaget. Aku yang harus menggantikan orang yang akan menikah dengan Jaejoong dan aku akan menikah dengan Jaejoong. Ini juga salahku, kenapa aku mengakuinya sebagai _yeojachingu_ku. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu aku mengenalnya. Aiih~ Tuhan, kenapa ini? apa yang terjadi?

**~xXXx~**

Kim _ahjussi_ benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Hari ini aku di jemput dari tempat kost ku untuk persiapan pernikahan yang akan dilangsungkan beberapa jam lagi. Sekarang aku sedang di pakaikan jas pengantin. Aku tidak bisa menolak ini semua, apalagi melihat wajah _ahjussi_ yang kelihatan sangat senang. Bahkan kemarin Kim _ahjussi_ membayarkan uang sekolahku sampai aku lulus. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya menikahkanku dengan Jaejoong secepat ini. tapi aku juga tidak mau menikah.

Aku berdiri di depan altar. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku tidak kabur saja tadi saat Kim _ahjussi_ sedang lengah. Aku melihat pandangan para tamu tertuju pada pintu gereja, refleks aku juga melihat ke arah itu juga. Aku melihat Jaejoong. Benar Jaejoong memakai setelan tuxedo berwarna _soft pink_ yang selaras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Tunggu dulu! Tuxedo?! Hah?! Jadi Jaejoong _namja_? Bukan _yeoja_? Tapi wajahnya cantik sekali, seperti perempuan. Sampai membuatku salah mengira dirinya adalah perempuan.

Seakan tersiram air, aku baru sadar keadaanku sekarang. O-oh! _No_! Aku akan menikahi seorang _namja_! Panik! Tentu saja aku panik. Tak pernah kubayangkan akan menikah secepat ini, apalagi dengan seorang _namja_. Huwee.. _eomma_.. _appa_.. apa salahku~?

Jaejoong berdiri di hadapanku yang tengah melotot. _Shock_ dan kaget. Ta-tapi.. mengamatinya dari dekat begini. Dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Pertama kali aku melihatnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup, sekarang dia memakai pakaian yang membuatnya terlihat sangat.. ung~ cantik? Dan yeah, ku akui aku terpesona. Dia tersenyum kecut padaku. Ya, aku tahu pasti dia merasa tidak enak padaku, karena melibatkanku dalam masalahnya.

Ku dengar pendeta mulai mengucapkan doa-doa dan semuanya terdiam. Aku masih terpaku menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menundukkan kepala. Tak dapat ku pungkiri, saat ini, jantungku bergetar menyebabkan sensasi perasaan yang belum pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur pangantin. Acara pernikahan sudah selesai. Yaa.. aku sudah berstatuskan suami sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa pandangan orang lain mengenai peristiwa yang ku alami ini. Pastinya semoga saja tidak terjadi pada orang lain. Aku tidak mau ada Yunho-Yunho lain yang bernasib sama denganku.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengenakan _tank top_ berwarna coklat dan celana pendek. Sial, kenapa mataku malah mengarah ke kakinya yang kelihatan mulus? Kemudian dia duduk di pinggir kasur, wajahnya terlihat sangat murung. Apa dia memikirkan tentang pernikahan ini?

"_Mianhae_." Ucapnya lemah.

"Untuk apa?" Sudah ku duga pasti dia kepikiran tentang pernikahan kami ini.

"_Nan ttaemune, neo-ga.._[karena aku, kau..]." Katanya dengan nada suara menyesal.

"Sudahlah, _saenggakaji hajima_[tidak usah dipikirkan]." Kataku mencoba menenangkannya.

"_Hajiman_.. aku sudah membuatmu harus melakukan apa yang diinginkan _abeoji_ku.." katanya lagi masih dengan nada menyesal.

Ah.. aku tidak tahan mendengar suaranya. Dia tidak harus merasa bersalah seperti itu, toh pernikahan ini sudah terjadi. Tidak mungkin aku menceraikannya saat ini juga karena rasa bersalahnya itu. Ku hela napasku. Pikiranku pun melayang-layang..

Tidak tahu kenapa, aku malah memikirkan hal-hal yang biasa yang dilakukan orang lain setelah menikah. Yaa, aku ini juga laki-laki yang tahu tentang itu. Aku bukan laki-laki yang kudet (kurang update), jadi aku tahu. Tapi.. tidak mungkin aku melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Dia laki-laki, aku pun lelaki. Bagaimana cara melakukannya? Grrr.. kemana aku harus–ah, Jung Yunho! Sudah-sudah~!

"Ya!"

Dia menoleh padaku. Wajahnya yang murung disertai bibir mengerucut terlihat sangat _kyeopta_. aku bangun dari posisi tidurku lalu beranjak duduk di sampingnya. Dia masih melihatku, menungguku bicara.

"_Geureom_, _kkaja_." Ucapku padanya.

Dia terlihat bingung dengan ucapanku barusan, apa dia tidak mengerti ucapanku tadi. Hash.. _baboya_, dia ini 'kan masih anak-anak. Ah.. sudahlah, lebih baik tidak usah. Aku tidak mau membuatnya susah.

"Kau mau melakukannya?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Ku palingkan wajahku padanya, dia mengerti?

"_Naega neo anae_[aku adalah istrimu],jadi kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi." Katanya membuatku terkejut.

_Mwo_? Ternyata dia tahu maksudku. Jadi dia mau melakukannya? Yunho, mimpi apa kau semalam? Aku tidak perlu menahan hasratku lagi, kalau ingin melakukan 'itu', karena sekarang aku sudah punya _anae_, ha ha.. eh, tapi.. bagaimana caranya ya? Yaks! Nanti juga tahu sendiri~

Ku dekatkan wajahku padanya, menatapnya. memastikan apa yang dikatakannya itu benar. Ku lihat dia menutup matanya, berarti dia serius dengan perkataannya. Wooaahh… segera saja ku tempelkan bibirku di bibirnya.

_**The End**_

**a/n** : REMAKE lagi~~ he he.. bikinnya waktu jaman SMA nih.. hi hi ;p

wanna lipiyu?^^


End file.
